Alexandra Martinz
Pre-War Life Alexandra was a mere college student, studying medicine. At the time of the Invasion, she was in her dorms, studying her expensive medical sciences book when suddenly she heard a large scale explosion in the distance. As she looked out the window, the main office building of the college was collapsing. Students screaming and fleeing as she spotted a large spider-looking machine with four legs. The machine seemed to be charging some kind of weapon that was mounted on its center. Once the weapon was ready, it unleashed a large pulse beam onto the fleeing students, disintegrating many. After that, Alexandra knew only one thing to do and that was to run. City Life Years later, Alexandra was among those who was captured and enslaved by The Combine. City 45 City 45 was the first city in which Alexandra arrived in. From here, she roamed about the city, hoping to find a way out or a safe place to be. From here, she mostly kept to herself, trying to avoid any conversations with any other citizens. There were rumors of a possible Anti-Citizen in the city. Citizens were constantly harassed by Civil-Protection for any information on the citizen. After witnessing a few gruesome investigations made by them, Alexandra has had enough and decided to move cities. City 17 Industrial Sector Upon arrival of City 17, she was quickly met with stronger security measures that were issued by Civil Protection. Alexandra was quickly forced into an apartment where she was searched for and recorded into the city. After a few weeks of settling in, she realized it wasn't as bad as City 45. Besides for the security, it was a great city. Alexandra roamed through the city, looking for anything of interest. She found a Grotto that seemed to be very popular with its piano and bar keeper. Alexandra kept to herself, trying not to be in the radar of Civil Protection. After living in the city for a few months, she had an encounter with Amy Archer, a citizen in the city. As days went by, they grew close to each other. Occasionally, greeting each other while avoiding attention from Civil Protection. After several weeks, they began exploring restricted areas in the city. They managed to stumble into The Resistance there and gradually where recruited. Alexandra was taught on how to fire a weapon and wield it correctly. She was trained for days, reaching her potential. Alexandra worked together with Amy on several objectives with the resistance. However, months after her recruitment and training, she discovered this group whom were called The Couriers. The couriers delivered packages and resources to the resistance in different cities and to other organizations. Alexandra was recruited by Valentine Vamptic, along with Rick Fathner. She served with them for a while until the group split up. City 17 Once again, Alexandra rejoined the rebels, however, she lost contact with Amy. She met the rebel leader from this sector named Andy 'Logos' Howard. Logos later expressed his feelings towards Alex and they started dating. However, Alexandra was struggling to know if she really is into him. Months later, they broke up and Alexandra fled the City. The Outlands Alexandra decided to venture the outlands and look for Amy. Last time she spoke to her she mentioned a fort in the Outlands where some resistance members were located. She later found Fort Green-Flame, where she looked for Amy. There was no sign of her, so she asked around the fort to see if any of them have seen her. After discovering that there was no sign of Amy, Alexandra stayed to wait for her in hopes of waiting for her arrival. She tended many resistance members in the Fort. After her reputation was quickly growing in the Fort, she also learned on who created this fort and asked where their leader went. None of them had any clue as to where his whereabouts are. After an attack by The Combine, Alexandra went missing and she was not heard from since. Category:Characters